poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Cupid/Transcript
This is the episode script of Dark Cupid for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. song episode starts at the park Ryan F-Freeman: Happy Valentine's Day, Connor Lacey. Connor Lacey: Happy Valentine's day, Ryan F-Freeman. Ryan a heart shaped pillow Sci-Ryan: How nice. Evil Anna: The two friends have finally have their Valentines. Sci-Ryan: You said it, Evil Anna. I hope Princess Twilight have something for Conboy. Ranyx: Princess Twilight? Conboy? Twilight Sparkle: Hi, everyone. Sci-Ryan: Oh. I get it. Happy Valentine's Day. Or, for where you come from, Happy Hearts and Hooves day. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Your welcome, Princess Twilight. Jessicia Fairbrother: I hope this holiday goes well like my father, Prince Can. Sci-Ryan: You said it. And how was Meg, Ryan's Prince Charming? Evil Anna: I hope she have plans for this. Because if Ryan gets put under a sleeping spell, Meg will wake him up with true love's kiss. Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): Cool. Maybe I could be with Connor to make something. Come on, Conster. Connor Lacey: Sure. Matau T. Monkey: Come on, Twilight. Time for you to get something. Twilight Sparkle: Right. Sci-Ryan: Good luck, Princess Twilight. [ atCollège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class Miss Bustier: In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why? Rose: '''(stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate! '''Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose. Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and- Miss Bustier: Thank you, Max. That's enough. (Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.) Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson. Marinette: (gasps) Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said? Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate. Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students! Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside. Alya: Mhm. (Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.) Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please. Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé. Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling. (Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.) Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat? Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes! (Both laugh before running off) Marinette: Ughhh! Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it. Marinette: You're right, Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?" Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem. Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes? Tikki: Uh... you? Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes. Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes... Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"? Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you! Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me! (Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks) Marinette: Not literally! (Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey